fwoanfandomcom-20200216-history
1974
This is a timeline of events in For All Nails in the year 1974. Return to FAN chronology. ---- 1974 *Walters' The British Roots of Mexican Bellicosity is published in the CNA. *Franklin Genovese's The Real Mexico describes Mexican driving conditions from the perspective of a North American. *A history of the Bloody Eighties describes the short-lived Second Polish Republic. January *January 1974 - The new edition of Trent's Airmobile Guide describes the world's military aircraft. *15 January 1974 - Joan Kahn discovers evidence of a Mexican-sponsored atomic research project in New Granada. February *1 February 1974 - The Statist reports on a diplomatic spat provoked in Mexico by the CNA's eccentric Poet Laureate. *2 February 1974 - Salazar plays golf with the prime minister of Taiwan. *8 February 1974 - Salazar proposes that Kramer give up its military capability. March *12 March 1974 - Former CNA intelligence chief Timothy Liddy plans to investigate Mercator's activities in New Granada. *16 March 1974 - In Grenada, Felipe and Astrid Jackson discuss their recent visit to New Granada and their divided loyalties. *25 March 1974 - Alex Stapleton learns that her new lover, "Martin Hawke", claims to be a spy working for Jeffersonist dissidents in the USM. April *5 April 1974 - The Statist describes reforms likely to lead to wider public participation in the CNA's equity and commodity markets *9 April 1974 - King Henry X of Great Britain and his Prime Minister, Sir Geoffrey Gold, discuss the restoration of monarchy in New Granada and a potential dynastic marriage. *22 April 1974 - Publisher Steven Taylor convinces Joan Kahn to return to New Granada to expose the secret atomic weapons facility in Ciudad Camacho. May *May 1974 - Robert Sobel's fictional history For All Time is reviewed in the New York Herald Monthly Review of Books. *10 May 1974 - Paul Markey advises Mayor Levine as to Monaghan's prospects in a hypothetical midterm election. *13 May 1974 - For All Time is reviewed in the Philadelphia Examiner by CNA historian J. D. Pez. June *8 June 1974 - Anna DiMaggio and Bobby Contreras are married in New Orleans. *9 June 1974 - The New Orleans Telegraph reports on Anna and Bobby's wedding. *15 June 1974 - Ferdinand is crowned King of New Granada. At and around the ceremony and reception, he meets Princess Sophia of Great Britain, the King of Poland mingles, and Merkel talks to a Korean servant. Also, space pilot Ev Gilmore renews her acquaintance with Ferdinand, meets the Princess, and worries Elbittar. *20 June 1974 - CNA vitajournalist Kenny McCormick is killed in Nairobi. *22 June 1974 - Monaghan calls for economic sanctions against Victoria. *24 June 1974 - Serb revolutionary Gavrilo Ducevic severs his ties with Scandinavian intelligence and resolves on direct action against Germany. *25 June 1974 - The King of Poland discusses his upcoming meeting with Markstein, in conversation with the Emperor. *26 June 1974 - After the defeat of Monaghan's sanctions proposal, the CNA Grand Council debates a no-confidence motion by PJP floor leader Dean. Monaghan cuts the debate short by calling elections on his own prerogative. *27 June 1974 - Yvette Fanchon proposes that France take over internal police functions from the German Empire. *28 June 1974 - In the Chancellery in Berlin, the King of Poland meets the President of Angola as they wait for their respective meetings with Chancellor Markstein. Ducevic fires a shot from a nearby building, aimed at the Chancellor's private washroom. Markstein is killed and Gellmann wounded. While fleeing, Ducevic is struck and killed by the Emperor's locomobile. King Frederick and President Vieira give Gellmann first aid. As the Cabinet learns of the outbreak of fighting in Trinidad and in Russia (where a Scandinavian-backed faction is revolting), Angela Bitterlich is named acting Chancellor pending elections. Meanwhile, in Paris, Premier Fanchon prevents an anti-German uprising plotted by her predecessor. July *1 July 1974 - Ev Gilmore arrives at a California air base for a goodwill and information-gathering visit. Also, the Empire of Siam tests an atomic bomb in remote Hua Phan province. *2 July 1974 - "Yank" youths inspired by the North American Rebellion rob a vulcazine dispensary in Quebec. Meanwhile, over the Rocky Mountains, Lt. Alex Stapleton has management problems with the crew of her signal-intelligence airmobile. *3 July 1974 - Astrid Jackson offers the stranded honeymooning Contreras couple a ride away from Aruba. Meanwhile, in Bogotá, the New Granadan Privy Council discuss territorial expansion in Trinidad and elsewhere. *4 July 1974 - Mexican test pilot Lt. Emilio Lacroix y Costilla reflects on his growing admiration for his guest, Ev Gilmore. Meanwhile, in Berlin, the German cabinet discusses the not-yet-successful plan to isolate and eliminate Scandinavia's atomic deterrant. *5 July 1974 - King Christian Gustav of Scandinavia makes several surprising political and military announcements in a vitavised speech. Watching in Berlin, the German cabinet considers a countermove that could embroil the King in a major scandal. Meanwhile, CBI agent Clarissa Forster launches an investigation of a "Yank" crime wave in Quebec, Nova Scotia, and Maine. *8 July 1974 - King Ferdinand welcomes the prospect of a dynastic marriage to Princess Sophia of Great Britain. *9 July 1974 - Princess Sophia also welcomes the proposed marriage, to the dismay of her father King Henry. *12 July 1974 - In the CNA, Walt MacAnuff interviews King Ferdinand. Meanwhile, in Ciudad Camacho, Joan Kahn meets Mexican arms dealer Larry Gordon. After recognizing Gordon as Timothy Liddy, Kahn agrees to work with him to investigate the base. *13 July 1974 - Ev's evening of Mexican vitavision is interrupted by news of Alex Stapleton's defection, with her spy airmobile, to the USM. Aboard that airmobile, artistically inclined technician Terry Henning helps destroy sensitive equipment. Meanwhile, in Europe, the German Empire accedes to the Scandinavian plan to partition the Free Russian Republic, but launches economic countermeasures. *15 July 1974 - Liberal GG candidate Lennart Skinner and his staff discuss their reaction to the upcoming (17 July) announcement of an alliance and a dynastic marriage between New Granada and the United Empire. Meanwhile, in Mexico, Henning meets Ev Gilmore, who does not like his cartoon. *16 July 1974 - Back in the CNA, Henning discusses his future plans with his commanding officer, Lt. Bruce. *17 July 1974 - Queen Alexandra of the Cape Kingdom pursues both trade and personal links with the leader of neighboring Botswana. *20 July 1974 - New Granada invades, and announces an anschluss with, the neighboring nation of Quito. In Northern Vandalia, the West North City Courier reports Henning's return home as a hero. *22 July 1974 - The wheelchair-bound Gellmann returns to Paris with a promise to Fanchon that German police will be withdrawn from France by the end of September. *26 July 1974 - Forster goes undercover in Nova Scotia, posing as a Yank-leaning secretary named "Abigail Bartlet". *27 July 1974 - The Merkel and Voth factions of the Germany Party reluctantly agree on Bitterlich as their leader in the upcoming elections. *31 Jul 1974 - Moctezuma confronts Winston over the War Department's covert aid to North American dissidents. August *2 August 1974 - Kahn successfully penetrates the Ciudad Camacho base with Liddy's help and retrieves evidence of the nuclear program. *4 August 1974 - At a medical clinic along the Amazon, Carmen Valenzuela witnesses the New Granadan invasion of the nation of Grao Para. *8 August 1974 - The candidates for CNA Governor-General debate. *12 August 1974 - The Times of London reports that many Mexican vita viewers mistook coverage of Stapleton's defection for a comedy sketch. *14 August 1974 - A private investigator in New Orleans spies on Robert Contreras for Astrid Jackson, as Contreras calls Joe Osterman. Joan Kahn runs into Alexandra Stapleton before meeting Osterman at the airport and handing over her documents on the Camacho Project. Meanwhile, in Chiapas, Mexican academic and Army reservist Sebastian Quezadas makes a new friend at a strip club. *15 August 1974 - Lennart Skinner wins an absolute majority of the Grand Council and becomes the new CNA Governor-General. *16 August 1974 - Some of Moctezuma's aides confer as to how to investigate the shocking allegations in Kahn's evidence. *18 August 1974 - Clarissa Forster is finally admitted to the secret Maine lair of the mysterious Yank crime boss, "the General". *19 August 1974 - The German elections leave the Germany Party still with a plurality but in need of a new coalition partner to form a governing majority. Meanwhile, in Chiapas, Quezadas and his friend Lucia visit the former's impoverished home town. *20 August 1974 - New Granadan general Guillermo Tintoreo discovers graphic evidence of atrocities committed by the late Regent of Grao Para. *21 August 1974 - The German Cabinet discusses potential coalition partners. Meanwhile, in the Caribbean, Astrid and Felipe arrange to burgle the offices of the Justice Press in New York City. *26 August 1974 - Markey and Agnello discuss the aftermath of the CNA election, and the status of the Confederation Senate, on Agnello's vitavision program. Meanwhile William Knight, host of a CNA vitavision science program, is recruited for post in the new government. *27 August 1974 - Knight, the new CNA Science Minister, meets his deputy minister Josh Abramowitz in Burgoyne. September *6 September 1974 - Princess Sophia and her new New Granadan entourage prepare for her upcoming wedding to King Fernando. *12 September 1974 - Angolan President Joao Pedro Vieira visits his friend King Frederick in Warsaw, where they walk in a garden. *14 September 1974 - Moctezuma confronts Mercator with proof of the latter's secret atomic program and demands his resignation. Mercator refuses and Moctezuma fires him, setting up a constitutional crisis. *18 September 1974 - A wire service report details the controversy over rival contestants for the title of Miss Mexico. *19 September 1974 - Joe Osterman visits West North City to negotiate reprint rights for Henning's pro-Moctezuma cartoon. *21 September 1974 - In New York City, Kramer spymaster Michael Scott-Adams hires local contractor Paddy O'Roark to burgle the offices of Justice Press. Meanwhile, in México Central, Quezadas and his reserve unit prepare for a potential deployment in Cuba. *22 September 1974 - O'Roark and his accomplice "Fingers" Cianci steal Kahn's information from the Justice Press office but also kill publisher Steve Taylor and burn down the building. *23 September 1974 - Kahn identifies Taylor's body and vows revenge against Mercator. Meanwhile, Henrytown journalist Ernesto Nuche receives leaked information about Moctezuma's ancestry from the War Department. *25 September 1974 - Moctezuma's political advisors determine that he must publicly address the revelation that he is part Negro. *26 September 1974 - The New York Herald identifies Taylor as the victim in the Justice Press murder. Meanwhile, in Henrytown, Nuche receives another leak, this one from Moctezuma's operatives. *30 September 1974 - The New York Herald reports the arrest of seven organized criminals in the murder of O'Roark and Cianci. Meanwhile, in Chiapas, Mercator and his closest advisors cryptically discuss their plans for the Christmas holiday. October *4 October 1974 - The New York Herald reports the death of Scott-Adams in an "accident". Meanwhile, in New Granada, Princess Sophia arrives for her wedding to King Fernando. *9 October 1974 - In a library in Miami, Astrid and Felipe catch up on the news about the events in New York. *10 October 1974 - Marianne, a doctor in the Central African nation of Ouadai, wonders who will carry on her practice after her. *13 October 1974 - Moctezuma makes a wildly successful speech about racial brotherhood, before a bullfight crowd in Chihuahua City. *20 October 1974 - Sebastian Quezadas is wounded, and many others are killed, when his USM reserve unit exchanges fire with USM regulars at an airfield in Cuba. *21 October 1974 - Moctezuma and Chewy Enciso take steps to fight Mercator's control of the USM's armed forces. *22 October 1974 - Steiner defuses an attempt by Voth to lead a military/police coup against the new Democratic-led German government. *26 October 1974 - Astrid and Felipe search for clues in Martinica, where Sábado Gigante is being produced en vivo. *27 October 1974 - Astrid and Felipe conclude that Sábado Gigante was guest hosted by an imposter, and that Mercator is in New Granada. *30 October 1974 - The New York Herald analyzes the Mexican election campaigns of temporary allies Moctezuma and Del Rey. November *November 1974 - The book Total War - The History and Battles of the Global War, 1939-1948 is published. It contains discussions of casualty figures, the use of rockets as both piloted vehicles and troop transports, the role of guerrilla warfare, and Germany's logistical problems. *2 November 1974 - In Henrytown, Moctezuma confronts Nuche, who has written a story embarassing his daughter. *3 November 1974 - Moctezuma's aides savor his expected victory in the midterm elections but are troubled that he does not plan to run for re-election in 1977. *4 November 1974 - Ex-General Tintoreo, profoundly affected by what he witnessed in Grao Para, prepares to enter a religious order. *10 November 1974 - Secretary of State Maria del Rey reviews her gains in the election and plots her 1977 presidential candidacy. *15 November 1974 - The New York Herald comments on the Mexican election results and the confused situation of disputed command of the War Department. *28 November 1974 - Pickett, his formal assignment in the CNA at an end, attends a skaters match in Black Rock with his contact Hanson. *29 November 1974 - The CBI apprehend Pickett as he leaves the CNA, but release him due to a fortuitous confusion of identities. *30 November 1974 - In the Cape Kingdom, Dutch exile Marinus Zaaijer receives permission to return home. Meanwhile, Clarissa Forster, now working part-time for The General, sings at a pub in Maine. December *2 December 1974 - Back in Mexico, Pickett watches vitavision and finds a pleasant surprise in his accumulated mail. *11 December 1974 - A commentary in a Tripolis newspaper argues that the Jewish majority in Numidia should welcome rather than fear the demographic growth of their Arab compatriots. *16 December 1974 - A Kramer Associates force is dispatched up the Orinoco River to deal with the facility at Ciudad Camacho. *17 December 1974 - The Kramer expeditionaries encounter another boat on the river. *18 December 1974 - The Kramerites reach Ciudad Camacho but are unsuccessful in their mission. *24 December 1974 - While his truck is parked outside a brothel somewhere on Bali, a Mexican thinks back on his Pacific War service and participation in political unrest. *25 December 1974 - As a thermonuclear explosion (henceforth called an "M-bomb") destroys a high-level Kramer meeting and much else on Bali, Mercator claims responsibility and threatens more M-bombs unless the nations of the world liquidate Kramer Associates. Two minutes later, we are updated on the whereabouts and activities of many of our characters. *26 December 1974 - In Melbourne, the Australian government copes with the emergency on Bali and responds to Mercator's demands. Meanwhile, in Bogotá, Elbittar confesses New Granada's involvement in Mercator's scheme to King Fernando and Queen Sophia. Fernando and Elbittar fly to Ciudad Camacho, where they find the weapons production facility abandoned, Urquell dead, and the promised New Granadan M-bombs inoperable. *28 December 1974 - A North American reporter covers Mercator's threatened atomic attack on Melbourne. *29 December 1974 - As Skinner watches, Monaghan and two other CNA leaders on a vitavision chat show discuss the import of the Bali explosion. ---- (Proceed to 1975.) Category:FAN chronology